Lord of Souls
by SakataTetsuya
Summary: The Furtive Pygmy, a Lord he was yet so easily forgotten, Even when the truth is forgotten, his legacy still lives despite the cruelty of time. And when a Lord of Souls appears...let just say the world is going to turn upside down. Rate M because I am paranoid. First attempt in Dark Souls series. Please R&R.
1. First Ember

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot and my OC.**

 **Beta-ed by Solita Belle**

* * *

 _Am I seeing a dream? Or am I seeing nothing?_

 _Are the words that I'm speaking useless?_

 _Sadness only makes me tired_

 _Should "Feeling nothing" be the best?_

 _No matter what bewildering words you speak,_

 _My heart will just not hear anything_

 _If I do something to change,_

 _I'd just turn everything_ _ **dark**_ _._

 **First Ember:**

* * *

"Oi, you!"

Again? He was trying to get some sleep here.

"Wake up!"

Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why would they attempt to bully him? To prove that they were superior? What a waste of pathetic effort.

"Don't you dare ignore us, you little shit!"

If he paid attention to them, would they leave him alone? No. The answer would be no, obviously. Why? Because they were bullies, of course.

Suddenly, the book covering his face was swatted away as the face of the bullies's leader came into his view. And here he had hoped they would just give up. And their souls seemed pretty dim. Not exactly a surprise there though.

"How dare you look at me in such an impassive manner?!" the leader of the bunch was on the verge of growling right now as the punk forcefully grabbed his shirt's collar. And on a side note, if the punk didn't like his usual impassive look, should he give him an insulting look then?

"Say something, you little shit?! Or are you too scared to speak?!" A rather pathetic sardonic sneer creept into the bullies' leader face. Try harder and he might raised his eyebrows, no pun intended.

And yes, he was being sarcastic here.

"Eat this, you mute!" the bullies' leader raised his fist, preparing to strike him.

Wait, how in the world did thing escalate from threatening to fist raising so quickly? Meh, who would care at this point, aside himself?

The bullies's leader clutched his throat, courtesy of a punch straight to his larynx, before his head was slammed into the head of one of his underlings while the last one received a jab straight to the face. Quick and simple, the three bullies dropped down and writhed in pain.

*RINGGG!*

Ah, the ring signaled the end of lunchtime as well as the two-second round. How convenient.

* * *

How many times has the sun risen and fallen? It was a question that he had hoped to find an answer, despite the fact that it was merely for his own amusement. From what he had heard from his guest, the world in Age of Ancient had been unformed and shrouded by fog, so it was impossible to know whether that giant fireball at that time has even risen or not, let alone counting how many times it has risen and fallen. Oh he couldn't help but shake his head.

"Hawaa!"

A blond nun not really far ahead of him suddenly decided it was a good time to trip on nothing and fell face first on the ground. And not exactly in a good... way to fall. Hmm, what were the odds?

"Auuuu. Why do I keep tripping?" moaned the blond nun to herself.

The answer: ridiculously high if what she had just said was the truth. Even higher than the chances of something suddenly fell from the sky, either natural or artificial thing. As he approached the nun, he could feel a bright aura of light coming from her soul. Much brighter than quite a number of priests he has laid eyes upon. Thanked to the people liked her, the Abyss hadn't scorched the earth and flooded the land with insanity even after the fading of the First Flame . He hoped she could keep that light illuminating.

"Um..." after the girl had fully stood up, she nervously try to gain his attention after noticing his presence "... Do you know where the church of this town is? I just came here and... no one seems to understand me..."

... Did she know that the only church in this place was abandoned? Why would she want to go there?

"Really? Thank God!" seeing his nod, the unknown girl let out a grateful thank, and quite a genuine one he might add "Could you...?"

"Asia, what are you doing here?"

Ho, a new voice.

"R-Raynare-sama!" the blond girl named Asia stuttered slightly as he turned to the source of the voice only to be greeted by the sight of black wings behind the back of the female owner of the voice while behind her, a man in strange church robe was eyeing him like a predator.

A Fallen Angel. So this nun was in league with Fallen Angels? While not as surprised as a guy sent flying due to a child's three-wheel bicycle crashed into his right leg, this was a surprise nonetheless.

"... I... was lost, Raynare-sama..." the nervousness along with the embarrassment were literally emitting from Asia while the fallen was eyeing him with a disgusted look as if he was a piece of thrash. "... And this kind sir was going to show me the way..."

"Follow me. Or else, I will kill that boy."

Was that necessary to add a threat to end his life just to make the blond nun follow the her? Hadn't the fallen angel heard that the nun had been lost and trying to ask the direction? The threat was utterly pointless in his opinion.

"I-I will go with you! Just please spare him, Raynare-sama! He has done nothing wrong!" pleaded the blond nun. While the subtle movements of the fallen angel's lips escaped Asia's eyes when she bowed her head down, it didn't escape his.

Yep, things were going sour.

"Then do not waste my time any longer." The sardonic reply of Raynare made Asia cringe slightly as they took their leave, but not before the fallen angel sent an incline of her head toward his direction as the man in robe nodded his head.

"Sorry boys, no hard feeling." The man drew out a handgun "Just following orde... Gah!"

Before the man in church robe could finish his sentence, he dropped and rolled to the right and picked up a stone before throwing it right in his assailant's face, making the man drop his gun and clutched his face in pain.

Classic villain cliche #2: Gloating/taunting/explaining/blah blah blah something to the enemy before killing them instead of outright killing them. Dramatic but pretty much unnecessary, or in worse cases, even idiotic.

"You goddamn... Guh!" Any curse the man intended to finish died in his throat the moment a wet sound reached his ears. Looking down, his gaze met the sight of a coiled sword had riposted through his torso to the guard.

"Sor **ry** , no h **ar** d fe **eli** ng. **Ju** st s **e** lf-de **fend** ing."

The distorted voice was the last thing the man heard before the great sword was pulled out as the man fell onto his knees. Using his foot, he pushed the body off his sword as the corpse fell backward and created a small pool of its own blood beneath its back.

Flicking the blood on his odd looking sword away, he dismissed the sword and approached the lifeless corpse of the man in church rope. Except for a firearm and a vial of holy water, nothing was useful to him. Oh well, let see what he could savage.

Putting his right hand on the head of the corpse, glimpse of ashen light escaped his palm before the corpse as well as all the spilled blood dissolved into a dull grey fog, with a little black sprite and a pocket-size humanoid figure were all remained.

A barely audible chuckle escaped his lips. While his question about the sun was still unanswered, this was still amusing enough for today.

(End chapter)

 **Author's note: Thank you Solita Belle for the beta. The poem at the start is the modification of the chorus of 'Bad Apple'. Anyway, the lore of Dark Souls universe is really awesome as it has near limitless potential, even though it can also be confusing as hell.**


	2. Second Ember

_I was searching the swaying sunlight through the trees_

 _So miserable I reached out my arms_

 _The gentle breeze blows through_

 _As though wrapping around shaking dreams_

* * *

 **Second Ember:**

 _The pitch-black color shrouding everything around was the first thing he saw the moment his eyes opened. Aside the ground covering in ash, there seemed to be nothing that could interest a normal human._

 _But in the middle, there was a coiled sword embed into the ashen ground as the cackling of the bonfire burning around the blade echoed to his ears. And sitting quietly by the bonfire, there was his faceless guest._

" _..."_

 _Even though noticing his presence, his guest still kept his usual quietness. And it was near impossible to try to guess what his guest was thinking, given the featurelessness of his guest as the only thing he could see was the reflection of the bonfire on his near solid black body._

" _..."_

 _Silently, he sat down by the bonfire, face to face with his guest before taking out a tiny black sprite and offered it to the bonfire, making its flame burn a little brighter as the warmness lightly caressed his cheeks._

" _..."_

 _A polite nod of thank was the only reaction he could get from his guest. Normally, he would consider this as an unnecessary awkward silence but after knowing his guest for a_ _ **long**_ _time, this was now his first exception. Though he admitted, this was boring as hell. If only his guest was a little more talkative..._

" _..."_

 _Oh he couldn't help but shake his head at the irony. Someone liked himself expected his guest to be talkative._

" _ **... What are you going to do with the nun and the fallen angel?"**_

 _Hey his guest just opened a conversation. Convenient._

" _... The usual, probably." Were there any other ways in this kind of situation?_

 _Well, there were actually. But it would make everything become too troublesome for his own taste._

" _ **... Your choice, then."**_

* * *

Same shit, different day. That would be the most suitable phrase to describe his daily life. But of course, sometimes he would have to insert the 'with new problems incoming his way' part at the end of the phrase. Causes and effects, karma or fate being a bastard, it all depended on his mood to pick one to put the blame on.

And unfortunately, this was the time to add that phrase. Since the last time he had blamed karma, probably this time he should let 'Fate being a bastard' take the rap?

Aaanyway, back to the problem...

Math.

No matter how many times he had learned it, it was near impossible for him to enjoy the class. And while it would be more appropriate to put it in the 'recurring problem' category, the first math class of a week was always on Monday so to him, it was more than enough to consider it as a new problem.

He hated math. Why should he need to know about calculus? What exactly would that thing help him in the future? Playing chess would be way more favorable than listening to the explanation of Leibniz's notation, even though chess was just as boring as calculus. And his classmates were listening to his teacher's explanation as if their life depended on it. Really? Was he the only one in this class finding this class boring?

And speaking of his classmates, he wondered whether the devils had noticed the presence of fallen angels in their land or not as he cast a subtle glance at the Kuoh's Two Great Ladies. While devils were not outright malicious and evil compared to demons, this was still their territory and according to his knowledge, a devil could not protect its territory would be considered a weak devil. Something that their Pride would not permit.

Especially if the 'Gremory' name had any meaning to his redhead devil classmate.

Haaaa, now the idea of dozing off sounded really tempting. Perhaps he should...

Zzz... Zzz...

* * *

It had been a week and things had been quiet. The bullies seemed had given up on pestering him, thus making his lunch rest became more enjoyable, albeit only a little bit. No fallen angel had been encountered during the last week, though it was partially because he hadn't actively tried to seek them. And his new part-time job until now had been rather uneventful and at the moment, he had to wait only ten more minutes to be freed from his shift.

In all, there was nothing he could complain, except the fact that he had to wait... twenty six days more to receive his first month salary. While eating wasn't exactly a necessity to him, enjoying splendid dishes on a few occasions here and there would be a nice change of pace.

If only he could use _souls_ to pay for his living instead of money... Heh, that would have been really _nice._

*Diiing*

"Welcome... " he tried his best not to sound tired, though he could say his attempt was somewhat failed. Hey, who could blame him when he was being killed by boredom...

Ah, Earth was truly small, wasn't it?

"Has my order come?!"

Heh, who could have guessed Rias Gremory, one of The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, was an otaku? Though he couldn't help but wonder whether all the money she earned through her contracts was spent in this or not.

Oh well, the more she spent, the more profit this shop gained. Though whether his salary would get or not... it would depend on his boss.

Quietly, he turned to the pre-order cabin before took out the redhead's girl order as said girl was gripping the counter with enthusiasm burning in her eyes. Ah, how he wished to have a camera and take a shot of her face right now. It would be one hell of a photograph...

"Gimmegimmegimme!"

For a very brief second, he could swear that his busty classmate had just been replaced by a jumping chibi version of her with stars in her eyes as her arms were flailing in a comical manner. Did his mind just trick him?

"Thank you very much, cashier-san!" and with that, the redhead dashed out of the store, but not before rubbing her cheek on the carefully wrapped box.

And on the side note, she seemed didn't recognize him that he was his classmate. Ah, it couldn't be helped then.

* * *

Ah, Simon Viklund was the best. Now he could understand why the music was the main reason for many players to go loud. The tempo was more than enough to make his blood pulsing in excitement.

Also, could he mention how godlike Ermac looked in the reboot of Mortal Kombat? Well, he could and he would.

ERMAC LOOKED SO GOD *kisses*... LLLIKE!

Okay, now his mood was improved. Thank you, Ermac.

"... Um... Hey..."

Agh, why did nearly every time he found something enjoyable, he would be always interrupted? Congratulation, Fate, you was just promoted from 'bastard' to 'petty bastard'. If only he had been able to impale the Fate's face with a coiled sword as a certification for the promotion, things would have been more perfect.

Damn.

Taking off the book he used as a cover for his face as he groggily got up before taking off the headphone and having a look at his unwanted 'alarm clock'...

"... Ah, well... I know this may sound weird... but can you give me some advice?"

Lo and behold, his unwanted alarm clock, one of the infamous The Perverted Trio, Hyoudou Issei! He swore, if the pervert decided to wake someone he didn't even know only to ask some advice about large female chest and small female chest, he would take his _humanity_ and _human ef..._

Wait.

Hohoho, what did we have here? The pervert's soul was entwined with the energy in the shape of a pawn chess piece, a sign showing that Issei was a reincarnated devil. And only recently he might add. Though who had reincarnated him, Rias or Sona, was still a question.

But what intrigued him was another soul living inside the pervert.

Draigg, the so-called Red Dragon Emperor. Oh how low the race has become. Ever since the fall of the Everlasting Dragons in the War of Fire, a prideful overgrown wyvern could become a dragon too. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of weapon he could create with the soul of the red wyvern... if he ripped out the so-called Sacred Gear in the urgent-looking teen.

"... Anyway... What will you do if someone you consider a friend is in danger but another friend... um... she don't let you go help the one in danger?"

... The pervert didn't even care to ask his name, let alone why he had asked a stranger for advice. What an impolite bastard.

"... Do whatever you want. Your choice is what matter, not what the other tell you... as long as you are careful."

Now he could go back to his rest...

"Really?" Issei seemed relieved as the pervert bow his head in gratitude and run off "Thank you very much! I will go save Asia right away!"

Asia? As in Asia Argento? Whether this was a massive string of coincidence or Fate purposely wanted to pull a stunt on him in order to make him move his muscle, this was something he couldn't miss if he wanted to know whether this Asia was the same nun he knew or not... even though it was nearly guaranteed to take away his tonight's free time. Such atrocity!

Though on the bright side, at least he might have a worthy 'opponent' for a short workout.

(Chapter end)

 **Beta-ed by Solita Belle.**


	3. Third Ember

_The more things change, the more they stay the same._

 _No matter how many times the the human race had grown, improved and even evolved, its nature stilled remained the same. Frail, imperfect, ..._

 _ **... Hollow.**_

 _Why and how easily humans could easily throw away their freedom, their souls and humanities for something that worth even less... he just couldn't understand._

 _Was human race unconsciously wishing to return to its starting point? A hollow humanoid walking shell made from flesh before his 'guest' split a portion of the Dark Soul into humanities?_

 _Would they continue if they knew about the existence of the Dark Soul and its potential?_

 _Maybe yes, maybe no. The possibilities were endless._

 _There was a reason why great power needed to be restrained. And there was a reason why deities, angels, demons, supernatural beings and even humans itself had to resort to scheming and manipulation to gain the control over human race's potential instead of using brute force after all. And sure, there were exceptions, but none of them has truly come close to a long-term succession..._

 _... Ah good old days, good old days..._

* * *

 **Third Ember:**

Hmm, the Ursa Major was quite bright tonight. Was this a good sign or a bad sign for him? Well, only one way to find out, he guessed. The three devils who he had been tailing should have finished cleaning the cannon-fodders in the abandoned church now. And beside, let the three devils bag a few kills was the least he could do if things went sour and he had to call the cavalier.

Though if he did need reinforcement, who should he call? Hmm... Agh, he would worry about it later. For now, time to hit the show...

... Damn it, what the hell with heavy door? With a grimace, he poured more strength into his arms and slowly pushed the door open as the annoying creaking sound of the old door ringing in his ears. And the scene greeted his eyes was one hell of a mess.

Ah, the sound of battle coming from the chapel echoed to his ears like a chaotic symphony as bodies lying around. These were more than enough to make up for the messy scene in front of his eyes. Well, since the fight seemed like still continue for a while, he should use this waiting time to scavenge some...

"Aggghhhhh!"

... but before he could even approach a corpse, a female painful cry had stopped him dead in his path. Ah, bugger.

As he put his hand on the door to the chapel, a sudden thought decided to pop in his mind: should he say something cool when he entered the chapel?

Nah, probably not necessary. As an unknown wise person had said, 'A truly splendid restaurant don't need a pretty sign'. And not to mention it would be too out of character for him to say something like that.

*CREAK!*

... should have just kick the door open instead of trying to open the door quietly. The sound coming from rusty hinges was really grating on his nerves

*CRASH!*

Ah, that was better... Hmm, if the previous scene was a mess, then the chapel seemed like a wyvern just visited and had a 'friendly' wrecking with some of its friends before taking its leave with its tail tugging between its legs like a puppy.

"Who's that?!"

... Hohoho, unless his ears just tricked him, this just turned to the better.

"You! But how..."

Ah here come another classic villain cliché. Did the fact someone you had ordered to be killed somehow managed to survive surprise you that much? Raynare, Raynare, Raynare, you should have known better if you didn't want to join the 'Stupid Villain Club'.

"Eh?! Wha-what are you doing here... er..." on the floor was a battered Issei as the Kuoh's Mascot and Prince were being kept busy by three other fallen angels with quite a bunch of exorcists, though all of them stopped the moment they noticed his presence.

And there she was, crucified to a cross with her head hung low as the veil had dropped onto the ground, revealing her blond hair. Yep, 80% this was the same Asia Argento he had met. The only thing he needed to reach 100% would be a confirmation from the crucified girl.

Would they just simply let him ask for confirmation before he could peacefully take his leave? Unlikely, he assumed. Though the number was clearly not in his favor, he grimaced slightly. He would need some help to deal with this... Hmm, which soul to choose...

"Run, schoolmate-san! This place is dangerous!"

Well, thank you Sherlock, I didn't see that. Also, schoolmate-san? Hmm, not bad actually. 60/ 100 points for the pervert's creativity.

"Die."

Wow, if it wasn't for his instinct, he would have a hole in his stomach. Now that wasn't nice.

"Stop it! He is innocent! Why did you do that?!" the tone of Issei became outraged while he kept dodging the incoming light spears. While it wasn't really a hard task, the mild annoyance was still there.

"Why, you ask?" the onslaught came to a momentary stop as Raynare's voice turned sadistic.

... Ah, found the most suitable soul! The equation has completed.

A _ **soul**_ for the identity.

A _**humanity**_ for the bodies.

A _**human effigy**_ for the mind and memories.

And an _**ember**_ for the power.

"Because it is fun! The despair slowly creeps into the face of a prey is a glorious scene! The begging when their lives being taken is music to me! Seeing their resistance and their spirit broken to pieces gives me a feeling of bliss and complete! Why shouldn't I do THIS?!" Three light spears suddenly flew toward his way as he quickly dived to the right.

Classic villain cliché #1: Torturing your enemies instead of outright killing them. It seemed Raynare really wanted to become the newest member of the 'Stupid Villain Club', he couldn't help but snort.

Oh well, he presumed he would be the first one to welcome her to the club then? With a snap of his fingers, the coiled sword appeared in his right hand as he easily broke the incoming light spears with s simple swing.

"Oh, the mongrel can fight!" Raynare licked her lips as the female fallen angel barked out a psychotic and sadistic laugh "And that coiled sword will be a nice trophy when I put your head on it!"

And suddenly, her laugh came to an abrupt stop the moment she noticed presences coming from behind him. Their signature pointed helms that once considered to be an ill omen for any who saw them obstructed their faces from view. Their tattered cloaks slightly flew on the wind blowing through broken windows as their stained and dirty leather armors gave them an air of otherworldly intimidation. Their bloodstained great sword and dagger emitted an aura of death and suffering to their enemies.

" **What is your order,** _ **Lord of Souls?"**_

And their chilling voice cast fear upon their enemies and anyone who dared stood in their way.

" **Ab** ys **s Wa** tcher **s**..." he acknowledged their presence with a simple nod as his voice became distorted. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the triumphant look had disappeared on Raynare's beautiful face so that another expression could take its place...

"... d **est** roy **my** en **emies**."

... Fear.

" **As thou bid'st."**

(Chapter end)


	4. Fourth Ember

_I am a traveler... walking countless miles on Earth._

 _I am a survivor... every droplet of blood I spilled is a hard lesson to live another day and prevail._

 _I am a stranger... lost in the flow of time and history.._

 _I am an adventurer... doing what no one else dares._

 _I am a watcher... seeing the world rises and falls around me, recording all the truth with my very own eyes._

 _I am a rule breaker... breaking useless rules, bringing in a new tomorrow and creating new rules with the footprints making that new future_

 _I am a judge... deciding who will die by my hand or by those of my friends'_

 _I am the_ _ **Lord of Souls**_ _... and I simply have never existed..._

 _... On paper, at least._

* * *

 **Fourth Ember:**

Only 34 seconds. And here he had expected this bunch of fodder to last at least a whole minute. He probably should have called **The Rotten** instead of giving them too much credit and letting the Abyss Watchers had the kills. While he admitted the fallen angels would have an airborne advantage over The Rotten , its disgusting appearance that was similar to the final form of a demon coming from a horror movie, the fear would be delivered in a more, for the lack of better word, direct way.

Hmm, now he thought about it, **The Darklurker** would be even a better choice! Oh he couldn't help but shake his head at such an irony.

Oh well, if any more fallen angels or angels decided to annoy him, he would let the four-armed angelic humanoid being have some fun.

Anyway, back to his current... annoyance, he thought with a small amount of distaste

"No... no... Ho-how can this be?!..."

On the floor, a gravely wounds Raynare tried to get away as far as possible from the two approaching Abyss Watchers, her fellow fallen angels along with the bunch of exiled exorcists had already been crushed, their corpses were horridly disfigured to the point none could even recognize them.

This was the reason why he really liked the Abyss Watchers. While he couldn't deny they could be somewhat... radical, willing to raze a whole nation to ash if that meant their target would meet its end, there was no question about their abilities, which were enough to give Ornstein, Raime or even Artorias one hell of a challenge.

Also, it seemed that fortune decided to stay on his side tonight since the three devils hadn't tried to attack any of the Abyss Watchers or in Issei's case, was too absorb with the blond nun's condition to care about the fighting, which was a really smart move. If they had decided to try their luck, he would have to deal with a certain pissed off redhead devil classmate, who was currently outside with Akeno as they tried to get past the two Abyss Watchers that he had ordered to keep guard outside. He already had enough annoyance on his plate for today and had no desire to get some more.

And finally, how the hell did these three devils couldn't hear the sound of fighting coming from outside? Neither of the Two Great Onee-sama of Kuoh were exactly subtle in fighting the two Abyss Watchers with their Power of Destruction and lightning, yet none of the three devils here seemed like they heard even a single sound. Convenience!

"... W-with this **Twilight Healing** Sacred Gear, I am invincible!"

Classic villain cliché #9: Exclaiming 'I am invincible!' when they were really not, especially when they were defeated. Seriously, didn't they have anything else to speak, beside begging and/or cursing? Though he had to admit, that Sacred Gear was truly something. If it hadn't been for that glowing pair of rings, this slaughter would have ended before the tenth second and Raynare would have had her eternal sleep in a pool of her own blood...

And speaking about sleep, what time was it now? He had a reservation at a quite popular ramen bar tonight he didn't want to miss .

"Guh!" Raynare let out a painful grunt as her head was forced to meet the floor, courtesy of an Abyss Watcher's foot as the other one took off the Sacred Gear from her hands...

"Ggaaaaahh! My hands! My hands!"

... after cleanly cutting off the fallen angel's hands. If she hadn't revealed that she enjoyed the 'classic villain cliché #1' act, he _might_ have felt a very little tiny bad for her.

 _Might._

With a swift yet elegant swing, the scream of Raynare came to an abrupt stop as her head was detached from her neck by the great sword in the hand of an Abyss Watcher while another one handed him the Twilight Healing. While the one who called himself the Bible God had been one of the few that held top positions in his shit-list, he couldn't deny that the bastard had created some really powerful and convenient tools.

No wonder human races believed in him so easily like that.

Now, back to the reason why he was here in the first place...

"Is your name Asia Argento?" if it wasn't for the Abyss Watchers, the Prince and Mascot of Kuoh Academy might have raised their weapon at him right now. And speaking of Asia, it seemed the nun in the pervert's arms was on her last minutes now.

"... Y-you're... the one... Raynare-s-sama... ordered... killed... " said the blond girl weakly with a glimpse of genuine happiness in her eyes "... Y-you... are... alive..."

Ho, now he could 100% confirm that this was the same Asia he had met. A job well-done with even a healing tool as a reward. Now was time to go to the ramen ba...

"Schoolmate-san! Please return that Sacred Gear to Asia-chan or she will die!" cried Issei desperately as he couldn't avoid letting out a sigh. Ah, how he hated to snuff away the hope in this situation.

"Her body is too weak. She will die regardless the Sacred Gear is returned to her not."

More precisely, it is was the humanity of Asia that had been damaged too much, not her body but he decided to give the pervert a more understandable explanation to save some of the pervert's brain cells.

"How could you say that when you haven't even tried it yet?!" Issei let out an outraged shout. Oh well, he guessed the pervert had to see it to believe it. In other situations, that was a good trait but in this situation, it was a waste of time.

"Why?! Why doesn't Asia-chan get better?!" Issei was on the verge of breaking down now after seeing Asia's condition worsen even after the pair of healing ring was return to the former nun. Hey, he had told him beforehand.

"... I-it's... okay... Issei-san..." It was regrettable that such a person like her die. But it was a simple rule of nature: aside from few exceptions, everything would die. Death was a very patient collector after all.

Suddenly, Issei turned to him, his knees were still on the floor as tears started rolling on his cheeks

"Schoolmate-san, can you save Asia-chan?! If you can, please do it! I will give you anything you want! Even if it is my whole treasure collection of porn I have gathered until now!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Koneko's eyebrows started twitching irritably and to be honest, he would have let out a snort of amusement as well as disappointment at the pervert. While he had no idea how to express both amusement and disappointment in a single snort, he believed he could improvise... somehow.

Anyway, who was he to turn down such a desperate request like that? Of course...

"... Answer me a question first." Issei nodded his head rapidly

" _ **Pray**_ _tell..._ _ **how**_ _much_ _ **do**_ _you_ _ **think**_ _a_ _ **soul**_ _worth?"_

... that didn't mean it would be free.

(End chapter)

* * *

 **Author's note: So hype for the Ghost Recon: Wildlands now. It is the first Ubisoft game I have ever pre-ordered. Anyway, I know some of you guys will be disappointed that there is no fighting scene between the Abyss Watchers and Raynare's side and in my defense, the fight would be too short to write (for me) and while I know that the villains in DxDverse are no pushover but compare to the guys in Dark Souls series... Hell, only the strongest ones can have a chance against them and I want to prepare more for the main fight in the next arc. Finally, please read and review!**

 **Beta-ed by Solita Belle. Updated 18/01/2017**


	5. Fifth Ember

_Some time ago, he met a monk who said this,_

' _Life is full of grief. Happiness only exists in the afterlife. Bow your head down before the Buddha and sincerely pray. And you shall receive a ticket to the heaven.'_

 _Heaven? Isn't it what we created? Isn't it your very own life?_

 _Full of grief? Because you could do nothing else aside from praying._

 _If you truly want to see Heaven, then move your ass off and start doing something to create your own Heaven. Or else..._

 _... having your soul branded as a 'nameless' was not something nice. And that... he could attest to._

* * *

 **Fifth ember:**

You know what was funny?

"Who are you?" asked the black hair beauty who stood beside Rias cautiously after the two remaining Abyss Watchers bowed to him and faded away

This... was the first time someone bothered to ask who he was ever since he had stuck his nose into this mess, he snorted mentally while casting a brief look around. With some more effort, the place would have been turned into ground zero instead of just became messier comparing to when he had entered the church.

But then again, he shouldn't have expected any less from these two Great Ladies.

"Wait!" the Gremory heiress let out a cry of surprise mixed with realization as she pointed at him, making him raise his eyebrows a little bit "You weree the cashier I met the day I came to take my pre-order!"

Ho, she still remembered him. Now that was something he hadn't expected. He guessed he should prepare to introduc...

"Who are you really, cashier-san?" asked the redhead with a hint of steel in her tone as a crimson energy ball appeared in her right palm "Are you in league with the fallen angels?"

... nevermind. She had decided on a name to call him anyway. Hmm, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of name he would be called the next time. Probably 'Classmate-san' if she noticed his presence in the class.

"If I was, you two would already be dead now." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he walked toward the front door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the two devils tensed up and only relaxed after he had reached the large entrance.

"Oh, would you kindly send my warning to the perverted pawn inside for me?." He said to his red hair classmate without turning his head back " **One second late... and no one and nothing could save that nun..."**

Despite the dark sky, he still managed to see the low-flying birds making a figure of eight as they flew under the cloudy sky. Yep, an evening shower was probably on the way.

" **... not even the Evil Pieces."**

* * *

Ahhh. That was some really good ramen. No wonder it was so freaking hard to get a reservation, let alone a seat, at that ramen bar. And even though the price for a bowl of ramen was a little steep, it was worth it! He hoped he could get a reservation the next time.

"Hahaha! There you are!"

The maniac laugh did a wonderful job at breaking his good mood. Seriously, why did every time he found something enjoyab... Urg, you already got the point. Damn you, Fate.

"Didn't faze? My God, you're fucking calm!" the owner of the voice, who was clad in the same clothes of those exiled exorcists back in the church, came into his view with an expression of a sadist on his face as his tone possessed a hint of madness. Double damn you, Fate. "Anyway, Freed Sellzen! At your service!"

Outwardly, he raised his eyebrow at the (probably) mad exorcist's... ridiculous bowing posture but inwardly, his annoyance was increasing faster than the speed of light.

"No reaction?! Now you're so fucking boring, you little shit!" The psychopath let out an outraged cry as he kept looking pointedly at the rambling man. If the next sentence from this crazy exorcist was as nonsensical as what he had already said, he swore he would turn this maniac into the next Anpanman with the **Demon's Great Hammer**.

"Bwahahahahaha! Anyway! I come here to extend an invitation from my boss!" the maniac barked out a hoarse laugh "And you can't say no, fucker!"

With a snap of his fingers, exiled exorcists slowly came to his view surrounding him from all direction. Magic circles appeared out of nowhere as three three-head mutts came out salivating like they had rabies. Black feathers fell from the sky as fallen angels descended down around him. Wow, what a great display of quantity, 3/100 points for you, Freed!

Hmm, one, two, three... There were 30 exiled exorcists, 10 fallen angels and 3 Cerberuses in total. He must admitted that setting up an ambush with this force was quite a feat. Though he wondered, how the hell could they know that he would take this road to go back home and set up an ambush? Convenient!

Triple damn you, Fate.

"Who is your boss? And why would he want me to join him?" he asked simply. Since he was still rather full after the dinner, he would let his friends take care of this. Hmm, who to call...

"It's Kokabiel! And because he wants your power, of course!" another sadistic laugh escaped Freed's mouth and to be honest, those laughs were really annoying to hear. "Now please, follow us you fucker!"

... That was easy. He had expected to receive something like 'You will know when you meet my boss' or 'You don't have to know for now' or something like that. Oh well, it wasn't like he was complaining at all. He just found it amusing.

But since the maniac's laughs had done a marvelous job in grating on his nerve...

"Can I give you an advice?"

"Oh! Go ahead, maggot!" Freed said cheerfully, not noticing a smirk was gradually making its way into his face

" **Run... If** you **can..."**

... he would shut that laugh forever.

* * *

 **... Tasty...**

For the first time in his life, the feeling of fear engulfed Freed Sellzen.

 **... More...**

Black miasma scorched the ground as agonized screams echoed throughout the area. A rotten odor that not even a heavy rain could purge hanged heavily in the air

 **... Not enough...**

With a wave of the staff, the abomination set the three Cerberuses and several exorcists ablaze with violet flame as its started consuming the smoldered corpses around it.

 **... Still hungry...**

Light spears, light swords, light bullets, holy water... Nothing could do anything to stop the abomination on its path.

 **... Not satisfied...**

Rearing up, the abomination replaced its staff with a bow and aimed toward the sky. The moment the string was let loose, the black winged angels were shredded by barrages of arrows and created a horrid rain of flesh and blood mixed with the falling droplets of an evening shower.

 **... More...**

The maniac tried to force his body to run. To run away as fast as he could. But all he managed to do was falling on his ass as he tried to scrambled away.

 **... I want more!**

The abomination rose from the ground right where he was and impaled Freed with a flaming scythe before it raised the wriggling exorcist close to its face.

".. W...wha... what are... you..." Freed tried to say as he kept choking on his own blood

 **I am Aldrich.**

 **Be grateful that you become a part of a feast served to The Devourer of Gods, human.**

Screams of pain were soon replaced by the sounds of bone breaking and a horrendous wail that could make any being shudder in pure fear.

(End chapter)

* * *

 **Author's note: At first, I had intended to have Aldrich taken care of the Phenex arc but in the end, I decided to let Freed have the honor to become the meal. Personally, I'm still somewhat a little bit disappointed that my writing is improving in a too slow pace. I hope the next fight I write will be much more epic. Anyway, please read and review!**

 **Updated 20/3/2017. Beta-ed by Solita Belle.**


	6. Sixth Ember

_In a sense, all of us are standing on a big stage, trying to play the role in order to reach the happy ending._

 _But with a blank script... Who will get the happy ending?_

 _Whose smile of bliss will remain? And whose tears of despair will fall?_

* * *

 **Sixth Ember:**

" _GRAAHHHH!"_

 _The monstrous humanoid being let out an agonizing scream before it fell on his knees, his hand raised toward its opponent. But before it could do anything else, the being disappeared into a burst of grey light and fog as its opponent let the bloodstained ultra greatsword and silver straight sword in his hands drop onto the ground, his body, clad in a near-destroyed set of armor, fell backward and lied on the ashen ground. His gaze was glued to the cold, dark yet gentle sky above._

" _Gehehe... Hahaha... Hahaha... Hahahahahahahaha..."_

 _A long, deep and exhausting laugh escaped his throat despite the pain came from his wounds as blood was sipping out, his muscles felt like they were on fire as he could barely felt his legs. That damn Gael's aggressive style along with his strength, which he assumed was greatly enhanced by the essence of the Dark Soul, weren't something could be made fun with, unless you had a death wish._

 _But then again, for a_ _ **human**_ _to choose this path and even managed to went this far... death would still be a mercy. Of course, he had no desire to embrace that 'mercy' now... unless he was being turned into an undead._

" _... Another near death again... Hahaha... I really... lost count... " Taking in a long breath, he started rummaging throught his inventory and took out a tiny black sprite before crushing it "... Now I still have to do the slave work... Ahahaha..."_

 _Feeling his strength was returning as his wounds were all healed, he tiredly pushed himself up to his feet. Approaching a dried corpse with a crown on top of its head, he held onto its foot and dragged it to the centre of the ruin, where a bloody battle between an abomination and a human had just ended a few minutes ago._

" _... Ugh... Sometimes I really envy with those undead... Damn their stamina..." Letting out a loud grunt, he threw the corpse into the center before looking at the dead bodies of those Pygmy Lords scattering around "... Agh, you gotta be kidding me..."_

 _It was a pain to drag all the bodies to the center, but he still somehow managed to complete the task and creating a small pile of dead bodies. With a snap of his fingers, the coiled sword appeared in his right hand before he stabbed it on the top of the pile_

" _... Oh right, nearly forgot about the pigment for The Painter..." after securing the necessary amount of blood, he raised his hand toward the coiled sword "... Oi, Pygmy! Wake up and do your part!"_

 _And nothing happened._

" _Oi! I said wake the f..."_

 _Black flame suddenly bursted out from the coiled sword and quickly consumed the corpses, nearly making him jumped back in surprise. The cakling sound of the flame and smell of burning corpses made his face scrunched in displeasure behind the helm. After what felt like eternity, what he needed finally appeared_

" _About time..." he grumbled as the clanking sound of the coiled sword met the ground echoed to his ears, the pile of dead bodies had been reduced to ash. And floating in the air right where the pile of corpses had been, a small soul was burning as if to challenge all the odds to vanquish it, no matter how insignificant it looked_

" _ **The Dark Soul..."**_ _he muttered as he could feel the mighty power coming from the tiny soul "... The answer for this rotten dark world..."_

* * *

Ahh, now that was a good sleep. A good long sleep to rejuvenate both body and mind was a free special medicine that could push away any annoyance plaguing him. With a hearty delicious breakfast, the rejuvenate effect would be even double effective!

That aside, it had been a while since the last time he had a dream about the day he had acquired the Dark Soul with the help from his 'guest'. If he had been in a story, that dream could have been considered as 'Flashback in a dream' cliche.

Ah, he couldn't help but smirk at his own thought. Perhaps he should write a story about his bloody journey, which had happened _looooooong_ ago, and send it to some publishers under 'fantasy' category? If he was 'lucky', he could even create a whole new best-seller series. Yep, he could see it, a series of fantasy named **Dark Souls** was quite a good idea.

Oh, and he was being sarcastic.

Hmm, he still had plenty of time to prepare for the 'appointment' tomorrow afternoon. He guessed he could enjoy himself for a while, no?

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the park, he let out a content sigh as he felt the gentle wind touching his cheeks. Even though this was supposed to be a day off, the park was oddly empty though he wasn't going to complain about it. After all, a calm and quiet period was always welcomed after a heretic day, or night in his case.

Taking a sip from his paper cup, he turned his head to the blue sky. Somewhere up there, those angels and other ' _deities'_ lived and 'watched over' the world below for amusement. While he honestly had no desire to pull the world into chaos, given that he not only wouldn't really get any benefit from a chaotic world but also lost quite a few, half of his mind once had hoped that there would be a deity or any of the big fishes was scheming something so that he could have that one became a part of his whack-a-mole game.

And no, he wouldn't do that to become a hero or for a price. He would do that just to entertain himself. But since that kind of entertainment would be _veeeery_ hard to get without causing any chaotic mess, he had no choice but to remain with 'harmless' pass time activities.

Gulping down the remain of his soft drink, he crushed the cup and carelessly threw the cup into a random recycle bin near there. The sooner he prepared, the more time he could spend on that Metro series bundle.

Now where could he buy some good-quality chains?

* * *

"What are you doing, Akeno?"

"Oh, nothing Buchou. Just suddenly feeling so hot... Fufufufufu..."

(End chapter)

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait and I blame it on The Ringed City, which is a in fact very good in my opinion. Though with its existence, I had to change many things in my original plan as well as my main character's background. But that's okay now.**_

 _ **Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for all the feedback and I'm really happy that this story, with only approximately 7000 words so far (before this update), could gain nearly a hundred followers like now, especially when my original intention for writing this fic was merely just for my own amusement and my insanity.**_

 _ **On a side note, I recieved a PM a week ago asking for my OC's looks and the pairings. For the first part of the question, just look at the cover image of this fic and you will know how my OC's look. For the second part, to be honest, I have no idea whether I would put pairings in this fic or not. While I have no problems to have my OC get (a) pairings, I'm not sure which girl(s) would be suitable with my OC given the personalities and mindset I gave him.**_

 _ **Lastly, please read and review! Your feedbacks are always appreciated as long as they're not flame.**_


	7. Seventh Ember

_You know what is funny?_

 _More than half of the conflicts happened through out the history were created based on_ _ **assumption.**_

 _Stupid, right? But it can't be helped. To prepare for something, one at least has to assume what situations they may meet. But there is a very big problem with that_

 _The reality is not something one can easily guess or assume correctly._

* * *

 **Seventh Ember:**

"... *sob*... Here... *sob*... my... *sob*... entire... *sob*... collection...*sob*... My...*sob* treasure... *sob*... like... *sob*... you ask... *sob*..."

Wow, the pervert managed to speak the whole sentence, though the sobbing sound was a little... overdramatic for his taste. And here he thought the pervert would need a few hard slaps on his face to speak coherently. Funny enough, every time he gave someone not enough credit, there would be quite a huge chance that one would go beyond what he expected and vice versa. Perhaps doing everything alone for too long tended to... reduce his assumption ability. Or perhaps it was his tendency not to quickly assume something that made his ability to assume become rusty?

Either way, instinct was the best! All hail instinct!

Now... Okay, this collection was huge, no exaggeration. He wondered how long had the pervert collected this? And more important,...

"... How did you carry this huge pile to school?"

"...*sob*... Rias-senpai... *sob*... helped me... *sob*..." He glanced toward the redhead who was standing with the remain of her peerage behind, all of them seemed tense, as Issei became more and more hopeful "...*sob*... So... *sob*... Asia-chan will live... *sob*... right?"

The moment his eyes moved to Asia, his sense immediately caught on the devil energy in the shape of a bishop chess piece entwined with her soul and the new humanity he had implanted in the blond former nun to replace her damaged humanity. While he wasn't surprised that his busty red hair classmate had recruited Asia into her peerage, he was still surprised by how soon she had done it given the warning he had given Rias back at the abandoned church.

Did she truly think what he had said was just a bluff? If that was the case, then his red hair classmate was either arrogant or just simply stupid.

Oh well, not his problem anyway. Hell, if a ton of natto had decided to fall upon Issei right now, he wouldn't have bat an eyelash... as long as none of those natto fell upon _that_ collection. The smell might become unpleasant when met direct heat.

"That depends."

"What do you mean by that?! You promise..." he raised his hand up to stop Issei from finishing his yell. And while he didn't like having someone shouting at him, he was thankful that the pervert's sobbing had stopped. If his sobbing had kept going on, he might have to turn Issei into a pincushion.

Luckily they were standing in the academy yard on Sunday, soooo... nah, let's stop his thought there. He didn't have any desire to go to that direction.

"Which one in this collection can you recommend?"

And the moment his question was finish, Issei's behavior and attitude turned 180 degree in just a blink of eyes.

* * *

"Ah, your standard is really high, senpai." Commented Issei after an hour of promoting/ representing/ recommending every single one in the pervert's collection with such a... burning passion that he found quite amusing. Meanwhile, Rias and the remain of her peerage were having a deadpanned look on their faces as they watched the interaction between him and Issei.

"Your classmate is a pervert, Buchou." Koneko's cold comment reached his ears. So Rias had found out that he was her classmate, probably by digging through the academy's files. And in his defense, he wasn't a pervert. He just liked beautiful girls and every normal male would like beautiful girls. There was nothing wrong about that.

"... But... this... should be enough... right?" said Issei hesistantly, given that the pervert had only managed to show him four porn that suited his taste "... So... Asia-chan..."

One small nod from him was more than enough to make Issei bumped his fists into the air in such a ridiculous posture that he wasn't sure how should he react to before rushing to Asia and turning her into a blushing mess with a big hug. Heh, the look on the pervert's and the former nun's face were quite hilarious yet heartwarming, he must admitted.

Oh well, guessed he had wasted money on those chains. And speaking of chains, why did Akeno kept eyeing those chains with such a hopeful yet disappointing look? What exactly did she expect anyway?

That aside. It was time for the final amusement of today. With that thought, he picked up the medium-sized canister he had prepared the day before and poured its content on the huge pile of porn left

"Huh?! What are you pourin..." a look of horror quickly replaced the confusing look on Issei's face "Wait! That's gasoline smell! And what is that fire in your hand... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wow, he swore to the Dark Soul, he truly had no idea that Issei could let out such a scream like that.

"This pile or Asia... Your call." Six words were more than enough to stop Issei dead in his rush as the pervert could only fell on his knees and weep in despair seeing his treasure being burn. This was why he chose the schoolyard as the place for the meeting. Sona Sitri and her student council could go to hell for all his care.

Oh, and since he had add a few... 'special things' in the gasoline, it would take as long as downloading a porn movie with dial connection to completely burn this pile to ash.

"I change my mind, Buchou. I want your classmate to become my best friend."

Wow, that escalated quickly, especially when that came from the emotionless white hair Kuoh Academy's mascot.

* * *

Congratulate Fate, you had just put his homeroom teacher into his shitlist. Why in the bloody hell had his homeroom teacher think that he was the most suitable one to deliver paperwork to all the clubs in his year? What about the student council's members?! Were they just useless chopped liver presenting there to fill the seats instead of doing something productive?

And the worst thing was that he couldn't shove all those paperwork down his homeroom teacher's throat. For some reasons, he believed this was Sona's revenge even though he had done a great free service for burning Issei's treasure (for his own amusement), not to mention he haven't interacted with her so far.

Anyway, first stop... Occult Research Club. Raising his fist, he knocked the door three time.

"Who's there?"

Ho, a strange voice. And quite a cold one, he might add. With a small amount of curiousity, he pushed the door open.

"Paperwork delivery." Came his deadpanned reply as he scanned the room. Rias's peerage, a bunch of female devils peerage with an asshole-looking blond male as the King and finally, a very beautiful silver hair devil in maid uniform. Hmmm, he wondered whether she was single or not.

Suddenly, a fireball flew toward him and forced him to roll to the side as he glanced at the blond culprit. If only he didn't have to protect the goddamn paperwork stack in his arms, he could easily make a homerun to Koshien with that fireball.

Hmm, on the second thought, he should have just let them burn instead. If thing went sour, he could just easily dump the responsibility onto Rias.

Damn his slow planning brain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RISER?!" shouted Rias in anger "WHY DID YOU ATTACK A BYSTANDER?!"

Okay, he wasn't exactly a nitpicking person but was it necessary to ask the first question? Seemed kinda... unnecessary to be honest.

"Toying with a trash before throw it away." Said the blond asshole named Riser offhandedly "It's just a human. No one will remember him anyway. And even if it survive, which he do, erasing its memory will be enough."

*PUNK!*

Was that the sound of an imaginary blood vein popping in his head? Well, if that was the case...

A deep dark chuckle escaped his lips as he could feel his so long- time- not- used madness slowsly resurfaced in his mind.

"Yo **u s** aid **yo** u w **ant** ed **to** toy **with** me, **huh**?"

His voice became distorted yet dripped with amusement. For a very brief moment, he could see the look of fear appeared in the blond asshole's eyes but he managed to hide it in time

"... Th **en** I h **ope**..." not waiting for an answer, a unique dark onyx greatsword appeared in his right hand. **"... you are** _ **prepared to die!"**_

With one fast light swing, the blond asshole was cleanly bisected from right shoulder to the left side of the hip before turning to a pile of ash only to regenerated back in a pale orange flame. This time, the look of fear wasn't well hidden anymore.

Turning to ash before reviving, so this devil asshole was a Phenex, huh? Good.

Why that was very good!

"You... You dare to hurt me?!" yelled the asshole only to be turned into a pile of ash again, this time by a downward swing from head to crotch.

Classic villain cliché #10: Exclaiming 'You dare to *insert action here* me?!' after being 'insert action here* cliché. Did this asshole along with many villains realize saying that sentence wouldn't turn the table in their favor?

"Riser-sama!" Apperantly, the asshole's peerage had finally managed to snap out of their shock and charged at him but with a casual swing, black flame bursted out from the blade and knock all of them back. **Elfriede's Blackflame** wasn't something to be taken lightly, after all.

" **Ah, so you want to join? But you can see your King is enjoying it, no?"** a subtle sardonic grin appeared on his face for a second as he could hear the amusement in his voice now was mixed with sarcasm **"But no worry, I can 'arrange' a playmate for you..."**

Black fog started rolling on the clubroom's floor as a very tall humanoid figure appeared behind him. The armor along with the tattered cape around the waist were blacken due to years of expunging and embracing the black fog to the point that nothing could clean it away. Despite that, the gleaming long straight sword in the being's right hand and the blacken ultra greatsword in the left hand still held an aura of pride and superiority that only the best knights could have.

" _ **How may I be of service, milord?"**_

He almost wanted to chuckle lightly. For someone who was deemed a traitor and rebel, this knight could be considered as one of the few who referred to him as 'milord' instead of the title the souls had given him. Though the rasping voice sometimes made the knight's voice a little bit less... formal for his taste

" **Please make sure that no one will interupt my 'toying time' with this asshole."** He indicated his head toward Riser, who had just finished reforming after being bisected into two halves at the waist **"And please, do it non-lethal unless it was extremely necessary to use lethal means. Is that clear, Raime?"**

" _ **Consider it done, milord."**_

And with that, Raime turned to the group of devils while he leaned to the left slightly to dodge a pitiful fireball before jumping forward and reducing Riser back to ash again with a thrust through the devil's skull.

" **Since you're a Phenex, I hope you can keep up with me..."** both the amusement and sarcasm in his voice had disappeared and replaced by the cold, apathetic and empty tone **"... for this is just the warm up and I have plenty time to kill."**

Though he couldn't help but wonder, how long would it take for that silver hair devil maid to force the **Fume Knight** to use lethal means?

Oh well, he would know soon after he was done with this blond asshole.

(Chapter end)

* * *

 **Author's note: Originally, I didn't intend to have the Fume Knight appeared this soon but since Aldrich had already appeared to take care of Freed, I see no reason to withhold him. Anyway, the last update didn't get much feedback but since I have been in good mood this week, I decide to make this chapter longer than the usual (and this is the first time I finished an update in just two days). However, whether the later update after this will have this length or not... I honestly have no idea. Finally, please read and review!**


	8. Eighth Ember

_Even when you turn to **ash** and come to regret it, the wind will carry you and wash you away._

 _And you'll be on a high, and the sense of superiority from seeing yourself in the obituary will puff your glorious ego._

 _And then you'll imagine they're writing you into the textbooks..._

 _Heh, not entirely a bad end. Not at all._

* * *

 **Eighth Ember:**

"Ah, I suppose this is your last revival, no?"

He could feel it. The weak and dimming light of this blond asshole's soul like a candle flickering in the middle of a windy night. And even if he suddenly hadn't been able to feel it, the current status of the asshole, who currently was trying to crawl out of the pool of blood, was more than enough to show him.

Keyword: 'trying'. The last wound wasn't properly healed, right leg missing, left arm only had from shoulder to elbow, right arm was bent in a weird angle, not to mention he had made sure the asshole wouldn't do or move from the floor by turning him into a sword-pincushion. Once again, he really wished he had a camera here to take a photo. Not to keep it as a memory mind you, but to use as a tiny little warning whenever this asshole decided to annoy him in the future again...

... in case he decided to let this asshole lived, which was _veeeeery_ unlikely of course. While he was sure as hell he wasn't the villain in this situation, he had no desire to commit the classic hero cliché #23: Sparing the enemy after beating the enemy to near dead. Most villains wouldn't easily change anyway.

Therefore, he raised the Onyx Blade in his hand up. If it had been him one or two cycles back then, he would have said the 'Any last words?' phrase before bringing the blade down without waiting for the answer. Now, he would deliver the blow before asking for the last words. While he had no shame to admit both were rather... anti-climax, no one could deny his methods left the enemy no chance to use any tricks left in the sleeves.

*CLANK!* "Aaaaggghhhhhh!"

However, both the method couldn't stop outsiders from interfering the kill, he thought blankly as he glanced at the one who had saved the asshole by redirecting his blade with an ice lance. Whether it was well-aimed or not... he truly had no idea. Reading mind wasn't his forte, after all.

On the bright side, it didn't save the blond asshole from receiving one more nasty wound. And he didn't expect the asshole to be able to let out such a loud painful scream like that, given the asshole had spent all his energy to continuously revive himself. Maybe, and he meant just maybe...

"Who are you?"

The question from the silver hair maid, who happened to be the only devil still managed to stand on feet as the other three were on the verge of falling unconscious, made him let out a wistful sigh. If the question had been 'What's your name?', he would have been much happier.

" **Watarimono Keto** "

So many cycles had risen and crumbled, so many names he had used and forgotten. He wondered, how long would he use this name? Few centuries perhaps?

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge and as the Queen of Sirzech Lucifer, I sincerely apologize for Riser-sama's action and I understand that your retaliate is justified, Watarimono-san." Said the silver hair maid named Grayfia with a bow. In normal eyes, the beautiful maid looked not too bad, minus her quite heavy damaged clothes, but he could easily see the well-hidden exhaustion in her eyes. Entrapping and keeping the Fume Knight at bay in such a thick ice cube like that while keeping a barrier around the clubroom erected at the same time, which was the answer he had come up to explain how the fighting sound hadn't attracted other humans outside, clearly had taken a toll on her. "However, I must ask you to spare Riser-sama's life for the sake of Rias-sama."

His left eyebrow shot up a little bit. His sake? Okay, that was hilarious he admitted. And why should he care about Rias's sake? Was this asshole an arranged fiance of his busty classmate or something?

"Riser-sama is Rias-sama's arranged fiance." Elaborated the silver hair maid. Hot damn it was! Now he started feeling a little pity for his red hair classmate. That aside, he probably should consider becoming a part-time fortune teller in a near future. Some yen here and there was always welcomed "If you kill him, you will not only take away Rias-sama's chance to get out of the marriage fair and square but also put yourself into a hard position since the Phenex will not easily let this slide even when I act as the witness to prove it is Riser-sama causing this."

Hmm... sounded reasonable, to be honest. This devil maid just got another big plus in his positive list. However, there were a few problems...

The cracking sound coming from the ice cube was the only warning before it was shattered completely by a black fog blast. Now the clubroom was turned into one hell of a mess as Raime's rasp yet full of authority voice made Grayfia involuntary take a step back.

" _ **Tell me, why do milord, the very Lord of Souls, have to care about all of those trivial things you just said and let the vermin live?"**_ Grayfia's body immediately tensed up and prepared for another clash as the ultra greatsword in the Fume Knight's hand moved slightly _**"That vermin signed its death warrant by attacking milord unprovoked and it reaps what it sow. Force answers force, war breeds war and death will bring death. Or has your kind become too arrogant to remember that simple rule, devil?"**_

Thank you for saying what was in his mind, Raime. However, as a gesture of good will toward a beauty like Grayfia, he would propose a solution that she _could not_ refuse.

"... How much Rias-san want to get out of this marriage?" his sudden question momentarily caught the silver hair maid off guard as his gaze turned to the asshole's peerage. Hmm, Rook, not interesting enough. Pawn, pass.

"Very much." Came the reply from Grayfia. The first Knight, pass. Another Pawn, no. "A Rating Game between the two peerage will be hold to settle this. Rias-sama will be given 10 days..."

"How much this blond asshole wants to have Rias-san as his bride?" he cut Grayfia off with another question. Rude, he knew but he had no desire to know that information. The second Rook, next. The second Knight, not interested. The third Pawn, nah. The first Bishop, pass.

"... Riser-sama is the one who want to push this marriage in the first place." An unnecessary long answer but still provided with information. The second Bishop... wait a second... Hohoho, perfect.

"... Is that so..." with a small movement of his arm, an Abyss Watcher came into the view and picked up the unconscious female blond Bishop as if she was a sack of potato and threw her on the shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing, Watarimono-san?" The cold voice of Grayfia now had a steel edge in it though he just ignored it. With the Fume Knight still presented and high chance of friendly fire, she wouldn't recklessly attacking him or the Abyss Watcher.

"Li **ste** n her **e** , **assh** ole. I **wil** l let yo **u l** ive fo **r no** w. I d **on** 't ca **re** **what y** ou d **o in the** Rati **ng Game** , but **reme** mber **this**..." Crouching down to the near-dead asshole, his voice became more and more chilling **"You win, you will live but your family member will die. You lose, she will live but I will take your life. Sound fair, no?"**

"... Don't... you ... dare... hurt... Rav... Ugh!"

Before the asshole could finish, a hard kick from the Abyss Watcher knocked the asshole out cold as a quiet chuckle escaped his throat.

"I will take that as a yes."

(End chapter)

* * *

 **Author's note: FINALLY, the (not real) name of the OC has been revealed, hehehehehehehehe! Anyway, it has been quite a pain to come up with a name in this specific fanfic since in my original plan, I didn't intend to let him have name. Finally, please read and review!**


	9. Ninth Ember

_The world is always lively... yet somehow can be quite... insignificant when it comes to... other people._

 _After all, everyone... has their own... secrets._

 _No matter what they are... from silly trifles... to painful memories rarely spoken aloud... they are always... on the tips of tongues... being held back out of fear... or just simple reticence._

 _Is it the best... to bring those secrets to... the grave? Or just use them as a... side dish to the burning flavor... of the alcohol... we drink?_

 _In any cycle... booze never changes... in how delicious it is... no matter when you drink it... Sunny days or rainy days... busy days or lazy days... married days or lonely days..._

 _What does always change... is the heart of the people who drink... thus changing the taste of the liquor... in the heart..._

 _... though they always... want to peacefully savor a drink..._

 _... But what truly intoxicates me is... *hiccup*..._

 _Zzz... Zzz..._

* * *

 **Ninth Ember:**

A long sigh escaped his lips as he downed the liquor in his small cups. After the burning sensation in his throat died down, a heavenly taste like no other soon came and lifted his spirit up. However...

"This shit is heavy, mate." He raised his empty cup toward his drinking buddy, who just kept taking small sips with an impassive look. It has been quite a while since the last time he had a drink with the cheeky bastard and said bastard always surprised him with various kinds of booze.

"... I will take that as a compliment." The reply came in monotone voice as he refilled his cup. "However, this grub you offers as the side dish is still lame as always."

"Oi, I can't just easily whip up an opulent feast out of the blue, you wanker. Beside..." he picked up a weird looking bean in the dish and pop it in his mouth "... this thing is pretty good."

Granted, this kind of bean wasn't exactly something could be considered as 'food' on this cycle's standard but hey, it tasted good and that was what mattered.

His drinking buddy just raised his eyebrow slightly before continued drinking in a comfortable silence.

"But you know... we have known each other for... How many again?..." the light-head feeling was gently engulfing him "... 17?... 18?... "

"20 cycles and 3672 years, to be more precise." His drinking buddy inspected a bean before munching it "To think somewhere along the line, I became enamored with these funky beans' flavor..."

"Yeah yeah, glad to hear that." He waved his hand dismissively "Anyway, have you decided a name to use? Calling you 'The Outsider' or other colorful words all the time doesn't feel right, you know?"

"I have no need for a name." Came the snarky reply "And I don't need a maniac who has used too many names to remember give me an insulting name."

"Fine fine. Keep that stick up in your arse, you wanker." He downed the whole cup in one go. Hmm, Perhaps he should make a cocktail with this liquor on a later day "... Nevertheless, I will call you **Tor** from now on... "

"I'm _so honor_ to be given a name now after _so many cycles_ , you Mr. _Don't_ of house _Exist_ ."

Ignoring the sarcastic grumble as well as the plain jab regarding a fake name he had used, he just raised his cup in a rather jovial manner

"I know you will see my point of view, Tor. Now shut up and give me another round"

* * *

"Is this the right place, Akeno?"

"Hai, Sirzech-sama. If the address we got from his school profiles is right, then this is the right area. Now we just need to find his house... number 13 Zura street." Came the respectful reply from the black hair beauty as the redhead Satan looked around in quite a... restrained exciting manner. While he admitted it was somewhat annoying that the teleport magic circle couldn't transfer them straight to the address for some unknown reasons, it did help him to have a splendid excuse to dodge his nightmare of paperwork!

Take that you arc-nemesis of all leaders! You shall never archieve the 'absolute victory'! Bawahahahahahahaha!

"Please remember that your paperwork is still waiting to be done, Sirzechs-sama." The cold warning from Grayfia made him cringe as he mentally let out a frustrating weep. Why? Why?! Why would it keep having the last laugh in the end?! Sooo unfair!

"Then we must be quick! Who knows wha... what that person could have done to my daughter!" the worried voice of Lord Phenex gave him a hard kick to remind him the purpose of this... meeting with this mysterious Watarimono Keto. Sirzechs could understand Lord Phenex's anxiety as he himself was also worried, though it was on another matter.

Just who and what exactly were you, Watarimono Keto? And if what he and his cute little Ria-tan had dug up from your documents was true (which Sirzechs considered to be quite unlikely), how could someone possessing such power at such young age like you could stay under the radar for so long?

* * *

 _Flame was dancing on the floor, yet they didn't burn._

" _Those who aren't ken to fire cannot paint a world."_

 _The sound of the fire crackling mixed with the female voice, its owner was swinging her legs in a rather playful and carefree manner. The groaning sound of the old ladder became more and more clearly instead of falling in the background._

" _Those absorbed by fire, must not paint a world."_

 _The sound of the old ladder finally ended only to be replaced by the sound of footstep._

" _Don't worry. I haven't forgotten, Mother..."_

 _The flame still burned brightly, yet suddenly stop flickering, as if it was frozen just by the presence of the newcomer._

" _Oh... Thou come back... with that... "_

 _The painter's hand lingeringly took the offered_ _ **Blood of the Dark Soul**_ _, her eyes held a look of wonder as she inspected it._

" _My thanks. With this will I paint a world. Please tell me thy name, for I would name this painting after thee."_

 _The newcomer just tilted his head slightly as he mulled over the question. After what felt like eternity, the reply came quietly like a small breeze of spring._

" _My thank." Came a bow of genuine gratitude from the female painter, her eyes held a strange look that none could read "I will paint a world of that name. Twill be a cold, dark, and very gentle place..."_

 _A hint of longing was evident in her voice_

" _... And one day, it will make someone a goodly home."_

 _With a nod, the newcomer walked away but only to stop after taking a few steps._

" _Huh... thou want to ask a favor?" the painter seemed bewildered by her guest's sudden turn around "Thou want me... to paint what?"_

 _A nod of confirmation was the answer she received. It was such a strange request that the painter wasn't sure how she should react._

" _... I see... Well then... will I make sure it will be a masterpiece like no other..."_

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

* * *

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

... Urgh, what the hell... Had he drunk a little too much last night?... And that dream, too...

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

Oh for the sake of his head as well as his insanity, it was Sunday and it was only 8 a.m, too! Seriously, was it too much to ask for a bloody peaceful Sunday sleep after a drinking Saturday night with an old buddy?! Who he had given a new name no less?!

And speaking of said cheeky bastard who would be called as Tor from now, it seemed he had already left. That booze he had brought last night was really bloody heavy. He couldn't help but wonder which cycle had that kind of liquor.

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

Oh he swore to the Dark Soul, someone was eager to be tortured in the morning.

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

And who was he to refuse such a desperate request?

(End chapter)


End file.
